Couleurs Maudites
by son dita
Summary: Fic fini! Rejeté car étant né d’une union maudite…Rouge…Rejeté car étant un assassin…Vert. Sang et Folie se mêlent, tout comme ces couleurs maudites. Mais pour donner quoi ? A vous de venir le voir…
1. Chapter 1

Ohaio ! Me revoilà, toujours aussi folle, mais cette fois, je vous présente mon nouveau bébé. Cette fic est encore une fois sur Saiyuki, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Je vous présente vite fait mon amour :

**Titre** : Couleurs Maudites.

**Genre** : Romance

**Nombres de chapitre prévu** : Deux, peut-être trois. Quatre au maximum, enfin on verra, on ne sait jamais…

**Couple **: GojyoXHakkai

**Disclamer** : tout appartient a Minekura…sauf les deux « légendes »…ci vous voulez en savoir plus…reviewez moi !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre I : Rencontre hasardeuse.**

« On dit que les êtres aux yeux couleurs de l'angélique apportent le malheur. Que tous ceux qui les approchent de trop prêt périront, que ce soit dans d'atroces souffrances ou de leurs propres mains.

On dit que les êtres aux yeux couleurs de l'angélique sont en réalité les réincarnations des démons du passé. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'aimer…car de leurs mains s'échappent le sang de la vengeance… »

« Et toi, être aux yeux d'angélique, parviendras-tu a inverser cette tendance ? De tes mains rouges vengeresses, arriveras-tu à vaincre cette noire destinée ? Ceux que tu aimes se sont tués. Cette légende s'avèrerait-elle, encore une fois,...inexorablement vrai ? »

**POV d'un voyageur**.

Je marche depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps,… non,… pas assez longtemps. Pourquoi cette légende me revient-elle maintenant ?

On me l'a toujours répété, depuis mon plus jeune age je l'entends. Elle me suit, me poursuit, me colle, m'étouffe. Je n'y croyais pas, la prenant pour une simple élucubration de vieille none trop croyante et hystérique.

Je n'y croyais pas, je ne voulais pas y croire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui …où elle s'est réalisée, encore une fois.

Tous ceux qui m'ont élevés…qui m'ont aimés, ils sont tous morts…

**Flash Back**

- Fuit Gono…

La maison brûle, des hommes armés, non, des youkais armés sont partout. Mon père est étendu, agonisant, assistant impuissant aux tortures que lui et mère subissent. Ils ont attrapé ma mère, ils la frappent, la déshabille, mais elle trouve encore la force pour m'ordonner de fuir…

Plus tard…

Je rentre de l'école, je vis avec une tante, elle est gentille. Je l'appel, pour lui annoncer que je suis de retour. Mais je la retrouve pendu, dans la salle à manger, une lettre à ses pieds. Elle m'explique qu'elle est désolée, mais que je lui rappel trop sa défunte sœur qu'elle aimait plus que tout…

Puis j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat, tenu par ces nones qui me harcelaient avec leur prophétie. Et aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui…

- Kanon, où es tu ?

- Je suis là…

- Kanon, je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Je vais te sortir de là. Tu verras, tout est fini.

- Oui, tout est fini…

- On pourra vivre ensemble de nouveau, comme avant…

- Non, c'est trop tard, Gono…

Elle avait pris le poignard que je portais. Celui-la même qui m'avait servit à tuer tous les youkais qui vivaient dans le château. Et elle s'est suicidée, sous mes yeux. Je n'ai rien pu faire, les barreaux de sa prison nous séparaient toujours. Je venais de la venger, de tuer tous les sous-fifres de celui qui l'avait capturé avant de retourner mon arme contre lui. Mes mains étaient rouges, du sang de mes ennemis, de nos ennemis, et maintenant, elle aussi était morte, celle que j'aimais le plus au monde.

**Fin Flash Back**

Je marche depuis cet instant. La lune se couche, alors qu'elle venait de se lever quand je suis sortit du château.

Combien de kilomètres ai-je parcouru ? Je n'en peux plus…je suis si fatigué…et cette pluie, quand cessera-t-elle ?

**« Fin pov »**

Un jeune homme rentrait lui, après une nuit passée à jouer aux cartes. C'était son seul moyen de gagner de l'argent. Il était presque arrivé, il courait car il pleuvait dru. C'est alors qu'il faillit trébucher sur ce qu'il prit tout d'abord pour une souche oubliée par un quelconque bûcheron. Il allait la dégager du chemin à coups de pied quand il s'aperçut que c'était un corps. Il tâta le pouls, par instinct quoi que s'attendant à ne rien trouver. Le corps était couvert de sang et froid. Il constata à sa grande surprise qu'il était en vie. Il l'attrapa et le porta chez lui, habitant à peine une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Une fois chez lui, il le déshabilla pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid et soigna sa blessure au côté droit. Il put constater que l'homme était plutôt jeune, grand et fin. Il le trouva même séduisant, quoiqu'il soit hétéro.

**« POV Voyageur »**

Où suis-je ? Je ne suis pas mort ? Non, la douleur est trop réelle pour que je sois mort, ou même en train de rêver…

Il y a trop de lumière, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux…

**Fin pov **

Le jeune propriétaire se préparait du café quand il entendit un léger gémissement venir de la chambre. Il laissa sa cafetière pour aller voir son jeune blessé.

- Salut, tu te réveilles enfin !

- Bon…Bonjour...ouille…où suis-je ?

- Chez moi. Fait pas de mouvements brusques, t'as une sale blessure au côté droit. Pour être plus précis, tu es dans mon lit. Et tu y es depuis quatre jours.

- Oh ! sumimasen…

- Ca va, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, je vais pouvoir récupérer mon lit. Je commençais à ne plus supporter mon canapé !

- Je suis navré.

- T'en fait pas…tu veux du café ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien, merci.

- Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas, sinon je ne te l'aurais pas proposé ! Le seul truc qui me gène, c'est que tu me vouvoies.

- Sumimasen.

- Tu t'excuses tout le temps ? bon, je m'appel Gojyo. Et toi ?

- Go…Gono.

- Cho Gono ?

- Haï, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- Qui ne connaît pas ? après avoir exterminé un clan youkais entier ! le plus surprenant, c'est que tu ne t'en sors qu'avec cette petite blessure. Tu dois être fort.

- Mm, Gono eu un sourire sarcastique. Et tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non, je sais me défendre. Je te conseil de changer de nom. Ca me ferait chier de soigner un type pour qu'il soit exécuté en sortant de chez moi.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas d'idée de…

- Que dis-tu de Hakkai…

- Ca me convient...

- Alors va pour Hakkai !

A ces mots, Gojyo sortit de la chambre.

_- Il est plutôt sympathique, pensa Hakkai. Sa chambre est plutôt belle, il a beaucoup de goût. Le décor est léger mais soigné._

Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus la pièce que le jeune homme revenait, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau contenant deux tasses à café, du sucre et une ration de gâteau pour six.

Hakkai s'assit dans le lit, laissant ainsi de la place à son sauveur qui s'assit au pied du lit. Tous deux burent leur café noir, avec tout juste un demi sucre. Ils profitèrent de cet instant pour parler d'eux, faisant ainsi plus ample connaissance.

Une semaine passa, les rapprochant plus qu'ils n'auraient voulu. Hakkai était entièrement rétablit. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir.

Cette nuit là, il attendit que son sauveur s'endorme pour sortir. Il avait laissé un mot sur la table, prés de canapé.

« Merci pour tout

Adieu, Hakkai. »

Il se glissa dehors, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il était triste de partir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait rester et risquer de mettre en danger la vie de son nouvel ami. Il tenait trop à lui pour le voir mourir. Alors il avait décidé de fuir. Fuir son ami ainsi que ses sentiments.

Il pensait avoir réussit, mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe fine de Gojyo. Le jeune homme se leva et ne trouva rien d'autre qu'un mot. Il le lut et réalisa alors ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

**TSUZUKU…**

Alors ? Avis des lecteurs et de la correctrice ? C'est comment ? Vous aimez ? Vous détestez ?

See you,

Dita.


	2. Chap II

Salut ! nous revoilà pour un chapitre BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP plus court, et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais j'étais obligée de le couper à cette endroit ! je me dépêche d'écrire la suite pour me faire pardonner !

**Titre** : Couleurs Maudites.

**Genre** : Romance

**Nombres de chapitre prévu** : Deux, peux-être trois. Quatre au maximum, enfin on verra, on ne sait jamais…

**Couple **: GojyoXHakkai

**Disclamer** : tout appartient a Minekura…sauf les deux « légendes »…ci vous voulez en savoir plus…reviewez moi !

RAR: LolaMalefoy: Thank you! mode gojyo

**Chap. II : Rencontre hasardeuse II.**

« Démon ! Monstre né d'une union maudite ! Où caches-tu tes grandes ailes noires ? Et ta queue fourchue ?

Tes yeux et tes cheveux ont la couleur du sang. Ce sang que tu feras couler, démon. Tu ne seras jamais aimé. Tu ne seras jamais respecté. Personne ne t'acceptera comme un être humain, car tu n'en seras jamais un ! »

- Dehors démon ! Et que je ne te revois plus jamais !

« POV d'un étranger »

Encore une fois on me rejette. Je ne demande qu'un travail, afin de pouvoir manger et vivre honnêtement. Mais je crois que c'est trop demander. D'ici demain, ils auront tous sorti les fourches et me menaceront de mort si je ne m'enfuit pas sur le champs, tel un chien galeux.

Tout cela pourquoi ? Parce que je suis né d'une union tabou, interdite, donc je suis un tabou moi-même. Mi humain par ma mère, mi youkai par mon père.

Arriverais-je un jour à trouver un coin tranquille, solitaire ? Car je ne demande qu'un peu de paix et de solitude. Avec un toit, de quoi manger, je pourrais être heureux. Ce serait même parfait. Mais…

…

Cela fait trois ans que je vis ici. J'ai réussit à trouver un village sans youkai. Ils ne connaissent pas la signification de mes yeux et cheveux rouge sang, symbole de mon métissage. Je vis quand même à l'écart d'eux. Les humains ont réussi à me dégoûter d'eux. Je n'ai jamais eu, et je crois que je n'aurais jamais confiance en eux. Je vis isolé dans cette forêt, à quelques kilomètres du village où je joue aux cartes pour gagner mon pain quotidien.

Cette solitude me plaisait, elle était synonyme de paix. Je n'étais plus persécuté, enfin libre, dans une maison où je me sentais enfin « chez moi ». Mais cette solitude, cette même solitude tant rechercher commence à me peser. Tous les soirs je joue. Je gagne toujours. Je finis ma soirée, et même ma nuit parfois, dans les bras d'une fille. Mais malgré cela, je suis seul. Je me sens seul, inutile, oublié de tous et surtout de cette vie que j'ai tant défendu.

Ce matin il pleut. Le ciel est à mon effigie : gris, maussade. Cette pluie me calme, même si cette vie me parait toujours aussi fade. De plus en plus fade.

C'est alors que je trébuche. Je manque de m'étaler dans la boue. Je me tourne, énervé, prêt à shooter dans ce qui a failli me faire chuter. C'est ainsi que je m'aperçois que c'est un …cadavre…

Non, il respire encore. Le pouls est faible, mais il est bel et bien en vie. Je le transporte, sans me douter que le jour où ma solitude allait prendre fin était enfin arrivé.

TSUZUKU

Voila…au prochain chapitre on reprendra à la fuite d'Hakkai.

See You,

S. Dita.


	3. Chapitre III : Malédiction et Ephemerité

Ohaio ! Comment allez-vous ? Je vous présente mon dernier chapitre, dernier écrit et aussi dernier de cette Fic...et oui, Couleurs Maudites ne fera que trois Chapitres…Bon j'abrége les blabla et je vous laisse lire…enfin, je mettrai en ligne plus tard un fin altérnative je pense

**Titre** : Couleurs Maudites.

**Genre** : Romance

**Nombres de chapitre prévu** : Trois.

**Couple **: GojyoXHakkai

**Disclamer** : tout appartient a Minekura…sauf les deux « légendes »…ci vous voulez en savoir plus…reviewez moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre III : Malédiction et Ephemerité

Gojyo venait tout juste de lire le message que lui avait laissé Hakkai. Il ne réfléchit pas deux secondes de plus. Il devait partir à sa recherche.

Le savoir en fuite lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il devait bien admettre que la semaine était passée bien vite. Il rentrait tous les soirs, afin de passer le reste de sa soirée avec son blessé. Il ne fréquentait plus aucune fille, et ça ne lui manquait pas, au contraire. Il avait trouvé un maître au jeu de carte. Lui qui gagnait toujours avait trouvé plus fort et plus chanceux que lui. Il prenait plaisir à tenter de le battre, à être avec lui. Etre prêt de lui, voilà ce qu'il aimait.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et sortit. Il ne prit pas de veste, ne voulant pas se retarder plus. Il voulait rattraper l'avance que le youkai avait déjà dû prendre.

La pluie battait à en rompre l'échine, effaçant toute trace. Il suivit son instinct et courut.

…

Il ne devait pas se retourner. Il savait que Gojyo était un demi. Cela signifiait que ses sens et sa force étaient décuplés. Sans pour autant être entravé par un quelconque contrôleur, contrairement à lui, qui était un youkai.

…

Une fois dans la forêt, il put retrouver des traces du passage d'Hakkai. Il redoubla d'efforts, courant toujours à la poursuite de celui qu'il considérait comme plus qu'un ami. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui était plus fort, plus intense, plus douloureux en cette heure.

Il commença enfin à l'entendre. Il semblait encore loin, mais c'était bon signe. Peu après il commença à l'apercevoir, quand l'espacement des feuilles laissait passer la lueur argentée de la lune.

- Arrête-toi !

Le youkai accéléra sa course, bien que déjà essoufflé et épuisé. Gojyo était en train de le rattraper. Il se permit un instant d'inattention, se retournant pour voir l'avance qu'il lui restait. Cela lui fut fatal, il trébucha et faillit tomber, Gojyo le rattrapa à temps et le retint dans ses bras. Hakkai se laissa aller. Il avait perdu toute chance de s'enfuir ainsi que toute volonté de le faire. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de partir. Il voulait juste protéger son ami. Du moins si Gojyo était bien un ami…et cela, il en doutait de plus en plus, même s'il refusait d'écouter son cœur.

Le roux aida le brun à se redresser, puis le prit dans ses bras. Il pensait se faire repousser. Au contraire, Hakkai se blottit encore plus dans ce cocon agréable et protecteur, recherchant la chaleur et la tendresse qui lui manquait tant et que le roux lui offrait en cet instant en abondance.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu fuies comme ça, en pleine nuit ?

- Tu n'as rien fait. Je voulais juste…le brun laissa sa phrase en suspens, hésitant.

- Ca ne fait rien. Rentrons pour le moment, avant de tomber malade. Si tu veux partir, tu le feras de jour, et à courir comme ça, ta blessure a dû se rouvrir !

- Je crois que oui…

Gojyo soupira et passa son bras sous les épaules d'Hakkai afin de le soutenir.

Le trajet du retour leur parut bien long, car plus lent et silencieux. La fatigue avait fait son chemin et il commençait à souhaiter avec impatience de rentrer « chez eux ».

Il furent heureux d'atteindre la maison du tabou. Il se douchèrent et se changèrent tour à tour, afin de se réchauffer.

Le tabou prépara du café pendant que le brun aux yeux d'angélique finissait de prendre sa douche.

…

- Arigatô

Le brun prit la tasse que lui tendait son ami et s'assit à coté de lui sur le canapé où il aurait dû être en train de dormir.

- Alors, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu es parti…

- C'est à cause…d'une prophétie….je sais que cela peut paraître ridicule mais…

- Mais ? Tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer, mais j'aimerais bien savoir…

- Depuis que je suis enfant, on me répète cette chose. Que se soit une légende, une prophétie ou autre, elle m'obsédait, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Et il a fallut que j'y repense, ce matin…La tranquillité et le bonheur sont éphémères…tu ne penses pas ?

- Oh, si. Et j'en sais quelque chose. Pour avoir recherché la solitude alors que maintenant je la fuis…

Les heures défilèrent pendant qu'Hakkai puis Gojyo se racontaient leur passé. Cela leur fit du bien de pouvoir enfin se confier. Pouvoir parler de tout cela sans être jugés. Ils se comprirent car ils avaient tous deux connu et subi le rejet des autres. Tous deux avaient été maudits par ceux qu'ils aimaient pour des choses dont ils n'étaient pas responsables.

- Si les hommes ne voyaient quand noir et blanc, peut-être seraient-ils en paix et qu'ils ne s'entretueraient pas…pensa Hakkai.

- Non, car il existerait encore cette différence entre le noir et le blanc…

- Alors il faudrait qu'ils soient aveugles…

- Oui, car les couleurs sont un cadeau empoisonné…

- Les Couleurs Maudites sont plus nombreuses qu'on le croit…

- Toutes, elles sont toutes maudites, chacune à leur tour….

Hakkai s'était blottit dans les bras de Gojyo. Le roux releva la tête du brun aux yeux verts et l'embrassa tendrement, laissant les cheveux rouge sang couler sur son amant.

- Mais tout est éphémère, même la vie. Quand nous nous réincarnerons, nous ne serons peut-être plus des Maudits, espéra Hakkai.

- Seul notre amour restera, immuable…

- Tout ce qui est éphémère est sans importance finalement.

- Ouai…tu ne tenteras plus de partir, hein ?

- Non, jamais…

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à la lueur du feu de bois qui brûlait dans la cheminée et de la lune descendante. Leurs solitudes étaient brisées, de manière irréversible et brutale. Ils se suivraient, dans la vie, comme dans la mort. Même s'ils étaient maudits, ils se battraient côte à côte pour rester ensemble. Ils comptaient bien vivre le plus d'instant de joie possible. Même éphémère, le bonheur existait…et qui sait…peut être que les Couleurs Maudites peuvent changer, avec le temps…et l'éphémèrité.

* * *

FIN…And, That's All ?…

Tant pense quoi nanie? Je suis partie un peu en vrille a la fin, avec le côté éphémère…et puis y'a quand même pas mal de guimauve…tu n'as pas été malade ? (je sais que tu es très sensible à cela…je suis dsl si tu t'es sentie mal !!! GOMEN !!!)

nanie : Hello, ben la guimauve…j'ai vomi mon repas…lol ! Mais sinon, ben à part ce que j'ai marqué au-dessus, ben ça va. Ça choque pas ! le truc éphémère est pas mal dutout, non, vraiment, ça n'embête pas, ça fait même bien. bizousss

See you, Dita.


	4. Chap III bis : Malédiction et Ephemerité

Voila, comme promit une fin différente. donc là, c'est une fin, plus...tragique. on reprend a partir de la fin du chapitre 2.

comme pour le premier chapitre un, même disclamer, genre, etc...

bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre III : Malédiction et Ephemerité bis**

Gojyo venait tout juste de lire le message que lui avait laissé Hakkai. Il ne réfléchit pas deux secondes de plus. Il devait partir à sa recherche.

Le savoir en fuite lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il devait bien admettre que la semaine était passée bien vite. Il rentrait tous les soirs, afin de passer le reste de sa soirée avec son blessé. Il ne fréquentait plus aucune fille, et ça ne lui manquait pas, au contraire. Il avait trouvé un maître au jeu de carte. Lui qui gagnait toujours avait trouvé plus fort et plus chanceux que lui. Il prenait plaisir à tenter de le battre, à être avec lui. Etre prêt de lui, voilà ce qu'il aimait.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et sortit. Il ne prit pas de veste, ne voulant pas se retarder plus. Il voulait rattraper l'avance que le youkai avait déjà dû prendre.

La pluie battait à en rompre l'échine, effaçant toute trace. Il suivit son instinct et courut.

…

Il ne devait pas se retourner. Il savait que Gojyo était un demi. Cela signifiait que ses sens et sa force étaient décuplés. Sans pour autant être entravé par un quelconque contrôleur, contrairement à lui, qui était un youkai.

…

Une fois dans la forêt, il put retrouver des traces du passage d'Hakkai. Il redoubla d'efforts, courant toujours à la poursuite de celui qu'il considérait comme plus qu'un ami. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui était plus fort, plus intense, plus douloureux en cette heure.

…

Hakkai atteignit une clairière. Elle semblait si paisible qu'il voulut s'y abandonner. Mais ce calme torpeur cachait un piège mortel.

A peine Hakkai eut-il atteint le centre de ce trou de lumière argentée, que des dizaines de youkais révélèrent leur présence.

L'ancien Gono ne put masquer sa surprise quand il vit celui qui les dirigeait. Il faisait partie des youkais qu'il avait tué. Apparemment, il avait survécu. Mais comment ? Cela, il ne le savait pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il fut attaqué de toute part. Epuisé, surpris et réduit à cause de sa blessure, il ne fit pas long feu face à ses adversaires.

Lorsque Gojyo atteignit à son tour la clairière, Hakkai était en train de perdre. Il n'eut pas le temps de le rejoindre que le jeune youkais s'effondrait sur le sol, mortellement touché. Il tenta une percé dans le front youkais. Mais c'est rampant qu'il réussit à l'atteindre. Hakkai était immobile, étendu sur le sol. Les youkais partirent, les laissant pour mort.

- Hakkai…Hakkai, répond moi…

- Gojyo…pardonne moi ! Tout est de ma faute.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, idiot…

Ils murmuraient, économisant leurs ultimes forces.

- Mes yeux verts sont le signe..(il toussa)…de ma malédiction…je porte malheur à tout ceux que j'aime…

- Hm…qui dit chance aux jeux dit…

- Malchance en amours…

- Deux chanceux ne pouvaient pas finir autrement qu'ensemble, non ?

- Tu as raison…

Gojyo embrassa Hakkai. Le souffle du brun était de plus en plus faible et irrégulier. A peine leurs lèvres se furent-elles séparées que l'assassin mourut. Sa main serrait fort celle de son amant.

Gojyo couvrit celui qu'il aimait de sa veste, empêchant ainsi la pluie et la boue de le souiller d'avantage.

Ces derniers mouvement lui demandèrent un terrible effort. Il avait atteint les limites de ses forces. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Il repris la main d'Hakkai dans la sienne avant de laisser s'échapper son dernier souffle.

« L'être aux yeux d'angélique mourira de la main même de ses victimes, durent-elle revenir d'entre les morts.

La vengeance n'engendrera que la vengeance.

Sa mort entraînera toutes celles de ceux qui l'aime. »

…

« les tabou n'ont pas le droit d'aimer.

L'amour qu'ils pourront éprouver ne les mènera qu'à la mort…la leur et celle de ceux qu'ils auront choisis…»

* * *

END…

* * *

alors, que pensez vous de cette fin? 

la prochaine fois un OS, puis je mettrais surement en ligne que j'ai eu dernierement...

je n'en dit pas plus... a vousde surveiller les news si vous etes interressé(e)s.

Petit rappel : chaque 10 du mois : un chapitre sur Saiyuki et Chaque 25 de mois, un chapitre sur Harry potter. ce systeme me permet de poster deux fois par mois et d'avoir un mois pour avancer dans chaque categories. XD

See you...

Son Dita.


End file.
